


I can't find the words to tell you I don't want to be alone

by devilswhore_x



Series: Heaven is a place on earth with you [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, M/M, Multi, Other, like seriously, ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilswhore_x/pseuds/devilswhore_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bruce found Clint on the roof of the tower, perched on the railings, legs dangling. He wasn't hard to find, they'd had a mission recently and everyone had realised Clint's way of calming down was to sit somewhere high and just watch the city. See the lights, hear the people, feel the breeze through his hair. Drink in the buzzing of the city. See that people were alive, always.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't find the words to tell you I don't want to be alone

**Author's Note:**

> Sera and I decided there wasn't enough fic for this pairing + it was a slow day at work + I was feeling some self-indulgent fluff = this fic. For my Sera and Nurul. Title from Paramore's "Let This Go"

Bruce had felt alone all his life.

Even before the gamma radiation accident, he still didn't feel close to people. He was just happy to stay in his lab, working, and people were happy to leave him there.

But since the accident, nobody was particularly keen on getting close to him. They were too scared of the Other Guy. Not that he blamed them.

But it still hurt.

***

To say his life had changed since joining the avengers was an understatement. They had become so busy with missions and meetings that it was just easier for them all to move into Stark Towers.

It didn't take long for everyone to adjust - Steve, Clint and Tasha had the gym downstairs (Clint had also taken up baking, much to everyone's surprise), Thor was either visiting Jane, going to Asgard or eating, and Tony had his lab. Yet Bruce didn't seem to...fit anywhere in it all. He stayed in his room for the first few weeks, watching sci-fi movies that Jarvis recommended. He also tried yoga - but quickly realised he wasn't as bendy as he had first thought. He decided he'd stick to meditating.

***

The first person to make a move towards him was Clint. He baked cookies and left them outside Bruce's door. There was a wobbly "B" in green icing on top of them, and the B was surrounded by a heart in red icing. Bruce raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly. There was a note underneath the plate when he'd eaten them all.

"Love Clint x"

***

Bruce found Clint on the roof of the tower, perched on the railings, legs dangling. He wasn't hard to find, they'd had a mission recently and everyone had realised Clint's way of calming down was to sit somewhere high and just watch the city. See the lights, hear the people, feel the breeze through his hair. Drink in the buzzing of the city. See that people were alive, always.

Bruce understood, in a way. Everything felt so alive up here, when they spend most of their days surrounded by death and destruction. Clint looked so serene he almost didn't want to break the peace. Almost.

"Hey Clint," Bruce said softly. Clint's eyes snapped open, as if he were woken up from a trance. He grinned when he realised who it was.

"Hey," he said, jumping down from the railings. He sat cross-legged on the ground, patted the spot next to him.

"Thanks for the cookies," Bruce sat down next to him gently.

"You're welcome," Clint smiled.

They sat and watched the city through the gap in the railing in comfortable silence. After a while, Clint rested his head on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce stiffened slightly, and Clint appeared to be holding his breath. Bruce relaxed into the touch, resting his head on top of Clint's. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but he was pretty sure he heard Clint sigh happily.

***

Both he and Clint made it an unspoken tradition to go up on the roof every night they could. Sometimes they would talk, sometimes they wouldn't. It was calming in a way that Bruce hadn't experienced before.

Every night Clint edged closer to him, let his touches become more lingering, and made affectionate kisses on the forehead a habit. Until one night, when they were snuggled together, Clint kissed him. It was so gentle, almost feather-touch. Bruce sighed into the kiss and ran his fingers through Clint’s hair. When they pulled apart Clint smiled – a smile Bruce had never seen before. It was so soft and content, like the kind of smile that is unintentionally saved for moments like this. 

***  
The second person to make a move towards him was Tony. At first it was just little things, bringing him cups of coffee, letting him have the first of Clint’s blueberry pancakes at breakfast, slipping DVDs of more sci-fi movies under his door. Jarvis must’ve told on him. He watched every one, and every morning Tony would be looking at him expectantly with his big brown eyes, waiting for him to discuss every second of the movie with him. 

He didn’t start feeling really close to Tony until he was invited into his lab. It seemed like such a sacred thing in Bruce’s eyes – as far as he knew, the only people to ever step in that lab were Tony and Pepper. From that day, they worked together as much as possible. 

And when Tony kissed him at the end of a long day, Bruce just kissed back.

***

Bruce wasn’t an idiot; he could see what was happening. It wasn’t a mystery that Tony and Clint had something going on. Clint was forever tumbling out of Tony’s room with ruffled hair and bruises up his neck. Tony always seemed to get the biggest piece of Clint’s famous cheesecake after dinner. 

He could tell they both wanted him in on whatever they had – and Bruce mostly wondered why. He had never seen himself as the best company in the world; it had taken him weeks just to feel a part of the avengers group. He didn’t think anyone would want to spend all their time with him, let alone two people.

But Bruce had come to realise he was spending all his spare time between Tony and Clint. They both made him feel a lot less lonely when he was with them, and they had both seen him at his best and his worst. They had both experienced the power of the Other Guy, and sometimes it was directly aimed at them. Not purposely, of course. But it still scared the hell out of him. But they still treated him the same, didn’t tiptoe around him like the others did – still do. 

***

As the days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, they still hadn’t really put a label on themselves, hadn’t even talked about it. They all made each other happy and they all wanted each other equally. All at the same time he began to realise he loved them, they were the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he didn’t want to spend a minute without them if he could damn well help it.

***

They ended up in a cycle: waking up together, sharing lazy kisses and sleepy cuddles until Tony made grabby hands at the coffee machine. Tony and Bruce worked in the lab during the day. Clint watched until he got bored and distracted them with kisses to the neck and roaming hands. Some nights they all went out on the roof with coffee and some of Clint’s delicious baked treats. 

But, at the end of a long day, they always tumbled into bed together – hands and lips finding skin, gasps and moans echoing round the room.

It was different when they had missions; they were separated from each other for days on end, which made their time all together even better.

***

Bruce woke up with Tony pressed up against his back, arm slung across his waist. His heart fluttered in panic when he realised Clint’s side of the bed was cold and empty, but then the smell of freshly-baked cookies wafted into the room. He grinned to himself and nudged Tony awake. He gave a non-coherent mumbling noise and clung to Bruce tighter.

“Tony, Clint’s baking stuff for us,” he said, pulling away from him. Tony made the same noise but allowed Bruce to drag him out of bed.

They both padded to their large kitchen, just as Clint was placing the last cookies on a plate. He smiled at them both, Bruce holding the hand of a half-asleep Tony. Clint was wearing jog pants and a Black Sabbath shirt Bruce was 90% sure was Tony’s. It was a little too short for him, and it rode up when he moved, exposing delicious skin. Tony’s eyes lit up slightly.

“Hey, I was going to wake you guys up with these,” Clint said, kissing them both gently, “come on, let’s go back to bed.”

The cookies were iced – better this time, Clint had had practise since the first ones he gave to Bruce – some were purple, some green, some red and yellow. They all had “C+T+B” iced on top in red. They ate them in between soft kisses and quiet conversation.

Underneath them all was a note.

“Forever. Love Clint x”

They all climbed back into bed and tangled themselves together, and Bruce had never felt so loved.


End file.
